Frenzied Frog
]] , or as Doku refers to them, are a mysterious species of frog that are attracted to human's desires and are the reason for the fractured humans in the world of Jagaaaaaan. If the fractured human is killed, the frog will escape the cadaver to find another host, making it is crucial for a fractured human warrior's partner to kill and eat the Frog after its escapes the host, lest another fractured human come about, possibly even stronger than the one before. No one knows where they actually came from, but it is said that they were released from somewhere foreign. Once a human has been infected by a frenzied frog, the frog will enter an incubation period, this period will determine the overall strength of the resulting fractured human by how long the frog is in the incubation period, which is controlled by how much control the host has over his/her desires. This, and many other facts about the frenzied frogs, were found out by Misogi Hakuto. The Theory of Peace, as he calls it, suggests that the basic formula of the frenzied frogs feeding side effect goes as (Incubation Period + Control of Desires = Strength as a Fractured Human). Frenzied Frogs Frenzied Frogs '''are the fully matured outcome of the frenzied frog life cycle and are attracted to humans with '''destructive impulses like wrath '''and '''pride. They can cause their hosts to become a fractured human. This is a side effect of them feeding on their host's inner impulses and desires, whether they're positive and negative. Once the host fractures, they will become extremely violent towards their surroundings and the people around them, this will happen no matter what desire the frenzied frog is feeding off of. As they feed on the hosts inner feelings and grow, their appearance will adapt to their host's new body, taking on similar characteristics to the fractured human. If the host is killed and the frog has taken these characteristics, the next host they enter will gain those characteristics as well, only being slightly altered by that hosts desires and imagination. It is unknown if the frog's appearance changes again after finding a new host or if it's appearance is permanent after entering it's first host. Once fed enough desires by it's host, either by incubating inside long enough or by allowing the host to fulfill most of it's desires, the frog can grow even further and allow the host to become and evolved fractured human. This gives the host an upgrade to physical abilities, including increased mass, new offensive and/or defensive capabilities and the ability for the ability to regenerate, which is most likely a side effect of the excess desires being consumed by the frog going into transforming it's host, as it would have the necessary nutrition to so and will also allow the host to act out on it's desires more effectively, meaning more food for the frog. Frenzied Tadpoles frenzied tadpole]]Frenzied Tadpoles are juvenile frenzied frogs that are attracted to humans with virtuous impulses like Justice '''and '''Regret. They can''' turn their hosts into a '''fractured human warrior instead of a regular fractured human.' '''this means that they can retain their humanity and will usually have powers even stronger than an average fractured human. Tadpoles seem to be less needy in their desire hunger, which is what allows fractured human warriors to retain their humanity, but will slowly turn into a full fractured Human if they use their powers given by the tadpole, as this is how they feed off of the host's desires, or wait for a long period of time for tadpole to mature into an adult frog. Early symptoms for the host of a tadpole maturing include dizziness, lightheadedness, heart palpitations, shortness of breath, hallucinations, etc. The only way to halt the maturity of a frenzied tadpole is for the host to absorb powder of a Duhnng-Ball through the mucous membrane or by simply forcing it to halt through the will of the host. These are only temporary solutions however, as the frenzied tadpoles can adapt to them, by maturing faster each time it's growth is halted by either solutions. It is because of this there will be a race for the host to kill more frenzied frogs than the tadpole inside them can mature. If fully matured, due to the '''Theory of Peace's' formula combined with how powerful their hosts were already, the once tadpoles can potentially have a host capable of killing thousands, making the killing capacity go even beyond that of an evolved fractured human. This outcome can be made even worse, if the tadpole is fed enough to allow an evolution within the now fractured human, increasing the already high killing capacity. Frenzied Froglets Frenzied Froglets are adolescent frenzied frogs that are attracted to humans with Selfish impulses like Lust '''and '''Envy. They can turn their hosts into half-fractured humans. The froglets are shown to be less aggressive than the mature frenzied frogs, but more active in desire draining than the immature frenzied tadpoles. The way they achieve their host's desires is by having their host keep their humanity, so as to blend in more, and give them a power which would suit this lifestyle. In the case of Motomu Robahata, as an example, his aphrodisiac tongue allows him to achieve his desires (raping woman) and not be caught, due to his victims gaining an addiction to the aphrodisiac, leading them to crave more sex with him, preventing retaliation from them. Froglets seem to be more at ease than the tadpole, as they can stay at the stage of maturity they are at, but can not create hosts that are as powerful as what the tadpoles and frogs can create, meaning that the host is likely not to involve themselves in combat against other fractured humans. Despite all of this, the froglets can still mature into frogs, if the host experiences a large enough desire flood. Much like tadpoles, if matured, the once froglets will cause their host to undergo a similar change into a fractured human, albeit less violently, becoming physically stronger while keeping some traits from their former subterfuge focused forms. There has only been one known case of a half-fractured human fracturing, being Robahata who was shortly beheaded after fracturing, so it is unknown just how strong a half fractured human can potentially become. From what we have seen however, half-fractured humans with a froglet maturing into a frog are significantly less powerful than fractured human warriors with a tadpole maturing into a frog or an evolved fractured human. Category:Jagaaaaaan